


Panic attack at the Manor

by jinxxexler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, bittersweet ending?, cassi and scorp relationship, cassi malfoy, leo malfoy - Freeform, potter-malfoy dinner, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxxexler/pseuds/jinxxexler
Summary: The Potters are over for dinner and Scorpius is still upstairs having been called down. Coming down the stairs he says he's having a panic attack and his sister is always the only person who's ever been able to calm him down.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 11





	Panic attack at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> (Cassi is his older sister and she has a twin named Leo)

The Potter's had come over to the Manor for dinner during spring break, like they do twice a month ever since Cassi and James had started dating and he and Leo had become friends. James had begged his parents for months to even let them consider having dinner with the Malfoy's. He had been determined to let them see the real Cassi and not the one who beat him up for calling her little brother a death eater spawn (they are on much better terms now). Now that was all the way back in 4th year as it's now 7th year for both Cassi and James. This tradition has brought the two families closer in the past two years and now they quite enjoy the dinner. (James now constantly gloats and has his few shares of 'i told you so's') Harry and Ginny had actually become quite fond of Cassi and Leo, Harry specifically loved her fierce attitude, which reminded him of his youngest, and he loved how well Leo and and James got on. Leo had mentioned before that the hat had wanted to place him into Gryffindor, but he had wanted to be placed in Slytherin to be with his twin. Ginny had recalled he had said something along the lines of 'threatened to set the hat on fire'. They both appreciated how close the 3 were, as they only ever had each other growing up. They had always been super close and Cassi and Leo would do anything for Scorpius. 

"So - Cassi, Leo, how are your NEWT's studying going?" Ginny knew James, Cassi, and Leo had been studying non-stop for NEWT's, even when Albus had mentioned more than once 'What the bloody hell do you need good NEWT scores for when you all want to go into professional quidditch?' "They're actually going pretty well far, I think I could get all o's if I want to." Cassi poured some water into her glass. "Ditto" Cassi looked at Leo and rolled her eyes. "You know if you keep rolling your eyes they will get stuck like that. Cassi looked back at James and smacked him on the back of his head. Harry snickered at that, he loved how comfortable they were with each other. Leo spoke up next "So Lu-Lu how' studying for your OWL's?" Lily looked up at him with wide eyes "Leo they are AWFUL I never quite liked studying, but now I have never hated it more." Leo smiled, he had always liked Lily, he had mentioned more than once she was his favorite potter. "You will be able to do it Lily, you're smarter than you think." Cassi smiled and knocked Leo's knee and wiggled her eyebrows. Leo responded with a rude gesture. "Stop that."  
Draco had always loved having twins, he always liked to know that if they ever fought they would make up, and they always had each other's backs. "So" He drawled, "What are your plans for quidditch?" Cassi, Leo and James had always been incredible at quidditch, Cassi would be seeker and Leo and James are the two chasers. James looked at Cassi then Leo eyebrows raised, Leo and Cassi looked at each other as if deciding what they wanted to say with their eyes. They both nodded and looked back at their father. Cassi and Leo had always had a good relationship with their father. Scorpius taking more after his mother and the twins after their father. "Actually." Leo spoke up glancing at the Potter's "Puddlemere had three players planning to retire this year." Ginny's eyes flew up in hopefulness. "And," Cassi continued "At our last match they had said that they offered all of us spots to play when we graduate this year." Draco looked at the three of them in shock, and Harry and Ginny started to get up and pummel James in a hug "Merlin! This is incredible! Why haven't you told us sooner?" Lily had flown out her seat and given Leo and Cassi hugs first as James was preoccupied. "Well, we were waiting for the right moment." Draco had given both Cassi and Leo a kiss on the head. Albus, who had been silent the whole time due to the absence of Scorpius had even gone to give James a hug. That didn't happen very often, Cassi always joked she should take a picture because it wouldn't happen for a while again. When everyone had sat back down Albus spoke up out of worry "Where's Scorpius?" Cassi and Leo looked up feeling guilty they hadn't noticed before "Oh, uhm I called him down 5 minutes ago he should be down soon, he said he had to finish his essay." Lily looked at her confused "Could he not finish after dinner?" Leo jumped in the conversation to help "I think he wanted to finish his train of thought on paper first Im sure." He jumped up and looked up to the stairs and yelled "SCORPIUS!"   
.

Scorpius was just minding his own business, writing his essay about Ancient Runes, he bloody hated the subject, it was 'the devil reincarnated into a school subject.' He had just finished his second paragraph and suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He looked up from his parchment and saw his world swaying side to side. He got up to go to the bathroom to spray some cold water onto his face. He got up but couldn't walk without falling into a wall, he fell to the ground looking up helplessly. He knew what this was, but the worst was yet to come. He couldn't catch his breath, it felt like it was going to run away from him. He was breathing heavily trying to focus on something, he knew if he didn't the panic attack would spiral worse. He tried and tried and tried to catch his breath but he couldn't. He needed his sister. He tried to rap his head around what was happening, he clawed at his throat as if it was closing up. His heart was pumping so fast he felt as if it were going to explode. He felt like he was going to die, this was it, he felt like this was the end. Until he heard a voice coming from downstairs, he knew Cassi must be down there, he had heard her say dinner was ready earlier and he had mentioned he needed to finish his essay, Scorpius was fully regretting that decision now. All he had on his mind was that he needed to get to her. 

.

Back at the table, they heard stumbling down the stairs. Cassi looked at her brother, a bit concerned and Leo just shrugged his shoulders. Scorpius had made it to the kitchen, hyperventilating by now, he could barely keep his head up. "Cass - help -" was all he got out before crumpling to the floor. Cassi looked at the table as Draco, Albus, Harry, Ginny, and Leo started to stand up. She took her hand and flailed her hand around motioning them to sit, they all sat hesitantly. Albus looked at Cassi with fire in his eyes and Cassi had to say "Sit down I will handle it, don't worry." The Malfoy's do know what's happening, this happens quite often in the manor. It had happened once with Albus there, but Scorpius had told him to take him to his sister. Cassi rushed over to her little brother sitting on the floor and scoping him up into her arms. "Hey, hey Scorp can you look at me please?" Scorpius looked up at her with his tear-stained cheeks and bursted out into tears, he wasn't quite sure when he had started crying in the first place, that all had seemed a bit fuzzy now. "Look at me, breathe in through your nose." She took a big deep breathe making Scorpius mimic her "and then out through your mouth." Albus was looking shocked at his parents, as well as Lily and Leo. "This happens sometimes, we are not sure why, but there's no trigger it can happen at anytime." Draco added onto what Leo was saying "He always wants his sister when it happens, so Al, don't feel guilty or anything, he pushes me out the way whenever it happens and I've learned that I just can't help him." Ginny and Harry had looked of concern all over their faces at what was happening, they glanced at James who wasn't paying attention at what was being said, he was just looking at the event happening on the floor with concern.

"Good Scorp, now can we do some math maybe? We need to get your mind off it." Scorpius, still desperately trying to catch his breath, "-Ok-" They had done multiplication all the way up to 120 and Scorpius had just started to calm down. He was curled into Cassi's chest still on the floor. "I miss - i miss - mum." He said and started to cry again. Cassi looked up to her father, tears threatening to come out. Scorpius had always taken his mother's death the hardest. Ginny looked absolutely heartbroken, she had met Astoria Malfoy a few times and always thought she was a wonderful woman. She couldn't gather her head around what it would be like for a child so young to lose their mother. Cassi smiled and said "I know, but you remember that one time, we were all out for dinner in Diagon Alley and someone had come up to us and started yelling at dad?" Scorpius smiled, remembering the memory quite well. "You must have been 5 or 6, and dad and that guy were going at it and then he threw a spell at you. You bursted out into tears and mum looked at that man with a very scary look in her eyes." Scorpius smiled again, remembering how cool his mother was, he sniffed "yeah - she threw that spell that him he flew back so far into the alley." Leo smiled at the memory and stiffened a smile looking at James. He had his mouth wide open and looked at his parents, they had had an almost identical look on their face. Albus smiled and whispered to Draco ``You're lucky Astoria was so badass." Draco smiled greatly at that, he loved it when people praised Astoria. "Scorpius, you are all sweaty." Scorpius smiled a bit at the comment and Cassi spoke again before he could answer. "How about you go get into the shower and Leo and I will bring you your food and we can watch a movie later." He nodded his head slowly and Cassi picked him up and took him up the stairs. 

When she came back downstairs she sat down and looked at the Potter's at the table. "It would be great if you didn't mention that, he would probably lose it again if he knew you were here." The Potter's all nodded "I feel bad, I mean I sleep next to him, what if he had one and you are not there?" Cassi looked at Albus "I want to understand that I have only ever been the person who could calm him down, but I really want to try and get him to trust you with it. I mean come on you guys are literal soulmates, you barely spend anytime apart." Albus smiled sadly at that and nodded his head. He really hoped that Scorpius would open up about his panic attacks to him, he really did love him, more than anyone, but he understood that it might take some time. He wasn't going anywhere in the time being, he could wait, he would wait for his soulmate.


End file.
